


Bedtime Story

by GabiAugusto



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiAugusto/pseuds/GabiAugusto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the twins wake up after a nightmare and Tom has to tell him a bedtime story. Based on the one-shot where Kate and Tommy are married and she was pregnant with twins, for the Tommy/Kate week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write one-shots until I finished Starlight, but I suck at promises. For the Tommy/Kate week on Tumblr. There was no beta reading so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and you can find me on [Tumblr](http://hawkeyeed.tumblr.com/)

The house was quiet, at last. It rained all day and the twins had to stay indoors the whole Sunday, and keeping two 5-year-old boys entertained for that amount of time was more than exhausting. Katherine had fallen asleep on the couch while they were still finger-painting in the kitchen, so Tom put the kids to bed. They were a bit reluctant to go, but their father convinced them, eventually. That’s why Tom was surprised to see Logan standing by his the living room door after 3 hours since he had put him to sleep.

“What happened, Logan?” Tom asked, in a soft voice. He turned out a much better dad than everyone expected, him included.

“I had a nightmare, Dad.” He said, scared.

“Come here.” The little boy rushed to his father’s side on the sofa. “Did you wake your brother?” He shook his head. Both boys had their mother’s eyes, but Logan had Tom’s hair. “Do you wanna talk about that nightmare?”

The boy stayed in silence for a few moments, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet.

“Mommy wasn’t here anymore.”

Tom took a deep breath. He couldn’t lie to the kid, tell him that would never happen. They were superheroes, and sometimes superheroes died in battle. But it broke his heart to think that one day she might and that his 5-year-old son thinks about it.

“She’s here now, kiddo. Wanna check?” He said, with a smile. His son returned the smile and nodded cheerfully.

They both went to the master bedroom where Tom’s wife slept peacefully. “See? There she is. Better than ever. You feeling better?”

The boy nodded and Tom picked him up and walked towards his bedroom.

“I’m not sleepy anymore, Daddy. Tell me a story!” Logan pleaded.

“Y’know, I’m not good with stories. That’s the kinda thing you need to ask mom. I suck at bedtime stories.”

“Just one. Please, please, please?” He gave him puppy eyes and Tom could do nothing but agree.

“Alright, alright. But it’s gonna suck, I’m telling ya.” Tom tucked the little boy under the covers and started whispering, so he wouldn’t wake his twin brother.

“There once was a valiant warrior, an archer.”

“That’s mom.” He affirmed.

“Not, it’s not, listen to the story. He - see, that’s not mom - He was a very good archer, but he was very stupid. Almost never did anything right. He had an apprentice who kicked serious ass - now that’s mom - who always got him out of trouble.”

“The story is about Uncle Clint, then?” He interrupted, again.

“Stop interrupting! But yeah, it’s about Uncle Clint. So, one day, the valiant archer and his apprentice had a mission. They had to find out what was up with a new circus that was in town. When they went to the circus, they found out they were hypnotizing the audience so they could steal from them. They were robbers.”

“What’s hypnonizing?” he asked.

“Hm... Making people do thing they don’t wanna do or stuff like like that.”

“But that doesn’t make sense!”

“I told you I sucked at telling stories! You wanna get to the part where mom saves Uncle Clint’s butt?”

The boy nodded eagerly.

“So, they went backstage when everyone was hypnotized to see how they did things and the bad guys got Uncle Clint. As always. That’s when your mom shows up with a super awesome costume she got from a bad girl - she kicked her ass to get it - and a bow. She got Uncle Clint out, and they started running, but the bad guys were too many, so she picked up a bunch of arrows and fired them all at once, between her fingers. And guess what?”

“What?”

“She hit every single last bad guy. Then she and Uncle Clint ran away in the bad guys’ boat with all of their money. The end.”

“That’s how ends?”

“Yeah! I mean, they won. That’s it.I told you it would be bad.” At first, he didn’t seem to believe Tom, but he eventually gave in.

“Did she really hit them all?” He asked, amazed.

“All of them.” his father assured.

“Wow.” he muttered to himself.

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled to his son. “Okay, it’s bedtime now.”

“But Dad-”

“Nope. I said one story. Goodnight, Logan.”

He looked like he wanted to protest, but sleep was coming back to him and he agreed.

“Goodnight.”

“Oh, and don’t tell your mom I told you that story. She’d use me for target practice.”

The young boy nodded and Tom kissed him goodnight.


End file.
